As Tradições de Um Clã
by Mavis777
Summary: Certa vez um Senju seguiu um Uchiha e voltou para casa aos berros. Anos mais tarde dois homens espiam os Senjus e decidem dar uma fez. Eras depois, Shikamaru tem uma dor de cabeça terrível. Cada clã tem as suas próprias tradições. Algumas são mais diferente que outras, enquanto outras mais similares.


**Capítulo 1- Casamentos**

Uma brisa batia em seu rosto, enquanto ele acelerava seus pulos de árvore em árvore. As palavras de seu pai ainda ecoavam em sua mente.

_ ── Siga Hashirama e descubra o que ele está fazendo ultimamente, quando sai das terras do nosso clã._

Isso significou que Butsuma desconfiava que Hashirama havia feito uma amizade fora do clã, de novo. Tobirama nunca poderia entender seu irmão, não deveria ele ter aprendido que fazer amizades fora do círculo dos Senjus era proibido. Seu pai apenas iria o punir mais uma vez, como todas as outra vezes, logo entraria em um discurso que os Senjus foram os melhores e nenhum outro clã é digno de nota.

O albino ainda se lembra das outras vezes, um Akimichi, depois um aburami. Só faltava ele aparecer com um Hyuuga ou pior com um Uchiha. Rezando para que esse não fosse o caso, voltou sua atenção para a sua tarefa, seguir Hashirama sempre fora fácil, apesar de todo o talento do bobo para escapar de seu clã, ele muitas vezes esquecia de ocultar seu chakra, deixando portas abertas para ser perseguido, ou como era o caso encontrado.

── Não é justo você trapaceou! – veio a voz de seu aniki perto do rio.

Tobirama se posicionou atrás de uma árvore, escondido dos outros garotos.

── AHAHAH – Riu o outro garoto ── Você fez o mesmo ontem quando saiu correndo anunciando uma corrida.

Hashirama como sempre ficou deprimido.

── Lá vamos nós de novo com isso – o corvo murmurou percebendo a depressão do seu irmão.

O albino mirrou, então esse era o novo amigo. Ele só esperava que não fosse um Uchiha, isso não ia fazer. Aquele clã era o mal encarnado.

Só restava três coisas para se fazer, não ser detectado, esperar que os dois se separem e então seguir o outro garoto para então descobrir de qual clã ele pertence.

**Horas depois, no clã Uchiha.**

── Está tudo pronto senhor Tajima – anunciou gentilmente a mulher.

O chefe do clã Uchiha sorriu, enquanto observa os trajes de penas pretas.

── Perfeito, então que comece os ritos – disse com grande animação. A dança do casamento de seu irmão mais novo não poderia faltar. Tradições sempre eram importantes, e o deles são as melhores.

**Atrás de um arbusto.**

Senju Tobirama quase gritou de horror, quando homens e mulheres do clã Uchiha, que se encontravam aglomerados no centro do clã tiraram as suas roupas, e em uma velocidade impressionante as queimaram com um simples jutsu de fogo. O que estavam fazendo? Um ritual demoníaco?

Ele não queria mais ver isso, por que ele resolver ficar apenas para descobrir alguns segredos do clã inimigo. Amaldiçoando a amizade de seu irmão, Tobirama voltou em um turbilhão para casa.

Desconhecido para ele, aquela era apenas o começo de uma dança. Era tradição para os Uchihas em um casamento tirar as suas roupas para então as queimar, e assim colocar os trajes de penas de corvos, simbolizando o renascimento e os tempos que estão por vir.

Bolas de fogo iluminariam o céu a noite toda, e as mais esquisitas danças seriam exibidas.

Quando enfim chegou em casa berrou para todos ouvirem:

──Demônios! – homens e mulheres prestaram atenção na criança que vinha assustada ── Eles estão invocando demônios!

Senju Butsuma o agarrou seu filho e levou-o para seu escritório. Atrás deles as pessoas murmuravam, tentando entender a nova ameaça. Já seu líder estava imaginando tratar-se do clã, cujo um membro Hashirama fez uma amizade.

Apenas que tipo de clã era esse? Invocar demônios. Isso é a área dos Uchihas.

**Anos mais tarde, no clã Senju.**

Dois Uchihas se esconderam entre os arbustos.

── Aniki isso é mesmo necessário? – Perguntou aborrecido, é claro que ele sabia que todo o clã Senju andava sumido por todo o último mês, mas Izuna não dava a mínima para aqueles bastardos. Tudo o que ele queria era esfregar a superioridade do seu clã para um certo albino irritante.

── Quieto irmão – Madara resmungou irritado ── Os senjus estão aprontando alguma coisa, eu sei disso, sinto, por que mais eles teriam sumido e olhe só as essas vedações – ele apontou para o chão no exato limiar onde eles podiam alcançar ── Não podemos nem chegar mais perto que isso – explicou, acomodando-se no chão ── Mas ainda podemos espiar e ver o que nossos inimigos fazem.

Izuna observou as casas daquele clã. Não havia palavras para descrever a bagunça que aquilo olhava exceto passou um enorme furação e os Senjus estiveram bem no olho dos ventos.

As folhas das arvores se acumularam e agora cobriam metade das casas, todas manchadas de tintas de diversas corres. Ninguém se encontrava a vista. Izuna não pode deixar de se perguntar se tudo aquilo era uma armadilha, pronta para acabar com a vida de qualquer Uchiha, que se atrevesse a chegar até lá. Então os últimos raios de sol desaparecerão e com um piscar de olhos as folhas foram varridas para o céu, a música encobriu a floresta e pouco a pouco pessoas foram aparecendo.

Uzumakis e Senjus dançavam, rolavam. Alguns cantavam outros jogavam baldes de tinta em quem estivesse por perto, já alguns Senjus usavam a água, dando um banho no infeliz que se aproximasse. Ele ficou chateado, que tipo de festa é essa?

── Izuna?

── Hum.

── Talvez deveríamos dar uma festa – sugeriu o tolo de seu irmão mais velho ── Uma boa e grande festa para levantar a moral de guerra.

── Hum – grunchiu Izuna, apenas os babacas dos Senjus e Uzumakis precisariam de uma festa para isso, os Uchihas seriam os únicos vitoriosos na guerra não importe quantos aliados Hashirama faça ou deixe de fazer.

**Vila oculta da folha**

Nara Shikamaru olhou atentamente para o convite em sua mesa.

"Convidamos você e sua família para participar da união de Uzumaki Naruto e Hyuuga Hinata..."

Tão problemático. Então ele gemeu, sua única salvação seria que os Hyuugas não tivessem nenhuma tradição estranha, por que Senju Tsunade não excitou em contar como foi o casamento de seu avô com sua avó.

Por que a festa um casamento normal dos Uzumakis durou de três a sete dias? E tinha que envolver muita tinta? Sem falar que eles parariam todas as suas outras atividades. Por que diabos os Senjus continuavam a festejar uma festa durante 30 noites? Com muitos jogos e baldes de água.

Conhecendo o brincalhão de Naruto, ele já podia ver aquela seria uma longa festa, e sabendo do status do idiota, a vila inteira iria acabar se juntando a festa. Depois vários gennins, chunnis, jounnins e até mesmo civis ficariam para limpar a bagunça.

Que problemático.

**Naruto não me pertencem. Ele pertence a Masashi Kiskimoto. Entretanto As tradições de um Clã é meu. **


End file.
